1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headphone, and more particularly to a headphone speaker wherein low frequency sound reproducing characteristics are made adjustable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional speakers such as for headphones, the bass control is accomplished by inserting a high-pass filter consisting of a resistor and a capacitor in parallel with the voice coil of the speaker and thus making the resistor variable. With this method attenuation of the high frequency sound may be adjusted, so that the low frequency sound is relatively emphasized. By this adjustment method, sound tone may be varied and users are satisfied to a certain extent. Since however the reproduction of high frequency is unnecessarily sacrificed, in most cases users hear an unnatural sound. Also, since a variable resistor is used in each speaker, when the speakers are used in a headphone, balanced adjustment between right and left ears is almost impossible, due to the difference in characteristics of the variable resistors.